


Bumblebee

by AstralKnight



Series: Come on and Slam [1]
Category: RWBY, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension, for bumbleby, for samuszelda, in a popular fandom, we out here with Extremely niche content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralKnight/pseuds/AstralKnight
Summary: Blake and Yang flirt on a hot summer day. Samus and Zelda watch them circle around each other in a way that's not entirely unfamiliar.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Come on and Slam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Posting writing from 2016 because I might as well do it eventually... though I've reworked it on the spot, some of it is probably still clumsy because I don't have the energy to rewrite it all. Wrote this back when we hadn't met any of the parents on the show and I was considering how well Samus would mesh with the RWBY kids with a friend and then women's basketball happened.
> 
> For quick context, RWBY+NP are in a basketball team, Samus is their coach and both she and Zelda are faculty members at the school.

It was a hot  and humid  summer day. Blake had been running errands  and walking fairly aimlessly for the past  couple of hours  when she found herself in the vicinity of their house .  It was closer than her own home was at the moment, and she wanted nothing more than to take a rest in a place that wasn’t ridden with price tags, flashy advertisement  and sweaty crowds.  The fact that Yang had mentioned she was going to be there for some unexplained purpose did factor in the equation quite a bit, but that wasn’t something anyone else needed to know.

B lake  made her way  there through the gradually quiet ing streets,  t he shade of the  surrounding  trees g iving her a well-needed reprieve from the sun. She reached the elegant-looking,  if small, house and walked to the doorstep. She rang the bell without hesitation, like she’d done multiple times before. It was strange to think that she’d become so familiar with her coach and the school’s librarian, but their company soothed her.

Then again, Blake had known them since middle school, back when she first joined the basketball team. Now that she was in high school, well in her seventeens, it wasn’t that strange to consider that they’d all grown closer in three years of time. That also counted for the relationship between everyone on the team, though maybe for different reasons. Surviving Samus’ training regimen could do wonders for team bonding, after all.

The door opened, jolting Blake out of her thoughts. Zelda smiled happily upon seeing her, her hair up in a messy bun,  her reading glasses perched on her nose .  Blake and Zelda had often discussed books, as it was a passion they both shared, though Blake had tried to keep her more… risqué tastes to herself .  It had still slipped eventually, and  Zelda had incorporated it in her usual subtle teasing almost immediately.

Zelda beckoned her to enter, stepping out of the way so Blake could pass. Blake nodded and entered. Zelda closed the door behind her  and  Blake instantly felt relief at the cool air pervading the house and put her rather full black backpack  and equally full black grocery bag on the ground, where she usually set it. Zelda went directly into the kitchen.

Blake looked into the living room by reflex, noticing that there was a book about  the  world history  of  various cultures sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. It held Zelda’s signature bookmark, golden with a design that her and her friend Link had come up with. 

Blake was offered a glass of fresh water upon Zelda’s return and smiled gratefully. She drank the water avidly, and was on her last sips when Zelda said, “ If you want to see Yang, she is in the back .”

Blake almost choked on the liquid, coughing. Zelda patted her back unhelpfully  while giving her a knowing, amused look . Blake  hadn’t expected to be seen through so early, but  Zelda was sometimes a bit too perceptive.

“Yang’s here?” she asked as innocently as she could.

Zelda thankfully played along and refrained from teasing her, at least for now.  “Yes, she is working on her motorcycle with Samus.”

Well, that made sense. Yang had been talking about her new toy for days now, during their casual team gatherings, and Blake had a  sneaking  suspicion she  had wanted it because of their coach’s own ride. Not that Yang would ever admit it — she was shy in certain ways after all — but everyone on the team probably knew it. She had worked on her license as soon as she hit sixteen, and gradually gathered together enough money to buy an actual motorcycle. 

The last Blake knew, Yang had named it Bumblebee and talked about customizing it. Blake was fairly certain she had come to Samus today to ask about that, since it was common knowledge that their coach was a proficient mechanic  in her spare time .  It probably would take some time for Samus to even touch upon customization, but Yang was a diligent enough student that it wouldn’t matter.

“Follow me, I will show you where they are,” Zelda told her. After a pensive pause, she added, “We should bring them some water.”

“Before we do that, I was wondering if I could—” Blake trailed off, always feeling out of place asking one of the people she respected the most for something like this.

“Use the fridge for your groceries?” Zelda finished for her with a knowing smile. Blake nodded, a bit embarrassed. She would have avoided asking for it but there was food sensitive to heat in her bag. Zelda giggled. “Of course you can. Like I have already said before, make yourself at home when you are here.”

Blake’s lips quirked in a grateful smile and  gathered the items she needed preserved. She did so quickly and efficiently, knowing the layout of their home practically by heart. Before she closed the fridge, she took the two bottles Zelda had already helpfully prepared from it and gave one to her. 

Zelda  watched with a small smile , and  stepped towards the door leading to the backyard before she abruptly paused. “Did you already apply sunscreen?”

“Yes, mom,” Blake teased. It wasn’t that she was particularly worried about sunburns, which rarely happened, but UV radiation could still be a problem on the long term.

Zelda gave her a look and opened the door to the back, where Samus usually worked on machines too big for  the  space in the garage.  She could have done it in the driveway in front, but Samus valued her privacy. There was a path big enough for cars to easily get through to the moderately sized backyard on one side of the house, and by now Samus’ services were popular enough that friends came with their faulty cars.

Samus was kneeling next to Yang, who was currently lying on a roller seat, her head obscured by an old motorcycle’s frame. Bumblebee was sitting a few feet away from the duo  in all its bright yellow glory . They both wore old clothes because of the grease, and they covered the strict minimum in order to deal with the heat. 

Samus seemed to be explaining the basics of motorcycle machinery, probably in order to teach Yang how to repair Bumblebee herself, which put Blake’s mind at ease. Their coach had even  been thoughtful enough to bring  an old motorcycle so Yang could practice  without hurting her baby.

Samus stood up when she heard footsteps and wiped her greasy hands on a piece of cloth that had been attached to her shorts. 

“Hey,” she said to Blake as she accepted Zelda’s water with a smile. 

“Hello, coach.”

The reaction was immediate. Yang rolled out from under the motorcycle with a speed that could have rivaled Ruby’s and got on her feet equally as fast. She had somehow managed to tame her unruly hair into a high ponytail, matching Samus’ own. 

“Blake!” she exclaimed, grinning.

“Yang,” Blake greeted much more calmly, offering the bottle without further ado.

Yang hurriedly wiped her hands and took it, thanking Blake enthusiastically. Samus was in the process of drinking from her own bottle and she shared an amused glance with Zelda. It seemed the renowned puppy mode ran in the family.

After Yang took a good chug or two of her water, she proceeded to satiate her curiosity. “What brings you here, Blakey?”

Blake shrugged, not commenting on the nickname Yang had coined for her long ago. There was no dissuading Yang from using it so she just rolled with it now. “I was in the neighborhood.” 

“That’s one hell of a coincidence!” Yang said, laughing. She finished her water a few seconds after that, wiping the residual water from her lips. 

“Indeed.” Blake was acutely aware of the two other members of the group watching them in interest, something Yang didn’t seem to notice herself. 

Samus rolled her shoulders and spoke before Yang embarrassed herself by staring too much. “Mind taking over to help Yang, Blake? I think I need a shower.”

“Sure.”

“Why don’t _I_ get a break?” Yang complained.

“That, just now, was your break,” Samus deadpanned.

“Wha— You mean the drinking water and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, I’ve been at this as long as you have!”

“Except I’m older.”

“ _And_ perfectly fit,” Yang remarked, eyeing Samus’ physique to prove her point. 

Samus shrugged, in a gesture she picked up from Zelda, a small smile now tugging at her lips. “I’m still not the one the one who has to learn how to deal with motorcycles.”

Yang grumbled, not being able to argue with that. Zelda and Blake shared a smile and Zelda motioned at Blake to follow her so she could give her appropriate clothing.  W hile they walked towards the  wooden  shed, they heard Samus amend her previous statement.

“I guess you can take a break while Blake changes her clothes.”

“Thanks, coach!” Yang would take any break she could by now. She liked the heat, but working under it for a few hours could sap your energy rapidly. Something ticked in her mind and she frowned as she considered Samus’ words more seriously. “Wait… You do know Blake changes absurdly fast?” All Samus gave her was a small smirk and Yang groaned. Their coach could be so heartless sometimes. 

Now inside the shed, Zelda giggled  and shook her head at her lover’s antics, and Blake  couldn’t stop her own smile . There were actually few people who could tease Yang effectively, and they were all gathered in this house  right now . Blake reminded herself that the school principal needed an honorable mention, but then again Peach was capable of embarrassing just about anyon e —it was a talent, according to the perpetrator herself . 

Zelda brought Blake to the box holding all the old cl othes they had amassed for Samus’ purposes and told her to pick whatever she wanted. To Blake’s  relief , there was an assortment of black clothes, which was Blake’s preferred color along with white and purple  accents . 

Zelda asked Blake  if she’d rather change inside the house but she assured Zelda she would be fine in the shed. Zelda nodded with a smile and closed the door behind her before rejoining Samus and Yang. The latter instantly tried to plead her case with Zelda, to no avail. 

Yang smoothed back some of the hair stuck to her skin and sighed in defeat, just as the shed door opened. There was an audible gulp from the blonde teen when Blake walked out, not wearing much more than her predecessors. Zelda and Samus watched in barely concealed amusement as Yang failed spectacularly at trying to keep her eyes away from Blake. 

Blake was no stranger to the effect she had on Yang, her reactions being quite obvious, and allowed herself a small smirk. At least half the school knew about Yang's crush on her, though the fact that she returned her affections was privy only to a few.  Blake thought Yang has also picked up on it, but they were both guarded about relationships for different reasons, so progress was slow, much to Weiss’ eternal annoyance.

Yang willed herself to regain a modicum of composure and put her grin back in place. “Lookin’ good, Blakey!” She punctuated her statement with a wink for good measure.

Blake gave her a very deliberate once-over and replied, “So do you.”

Yang blushed. Blake always had a way to turn her flirting attempts against her, something she obviously enjoyed. Samus cleared her throat, bringing the both of them out of their moment and even Blake looked the tiniest bit embarrassed. 

“Right. We’ll leave you two kids alone,” she declared, amusement seeping into her voice. 

Zelda gently took Blake’s street clothes from her arms and the two teens stayed completely  still  until the adults were out of view, after which they relaxed and shared a small grin. 

After they entered the house, Samus and Zelda went towards the sink to fill the two empty bottles. Blake and Yang would surely need them afterwards. “I did  not  know you were this much of a schemer,” Zelda remarked. 

Samus raised her eyebrows and glanced at  Zelda while she stored the two bottles inside the fridge. “I’m not sure what you’re accusing me of, but I’m innocent.” 

Zelda’s following hum was skeptical. “ _Conveniently_ leaving your place to Blake right after she got here  _and_ knowing what kind of clothes she would choose in this heat?” 

They were both walking towards the bathroom door and Samus shot her a winning smile. “What can I say? I learned from the best.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, chuckling nonetheless. “Flatterer,” she said before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Samus’ cheek. 

Samus tilted her head slightly to help her in her endeavor and  they shared a loving smile before  Samus entered the bathroom for a long overdue shower. For her part, Zelda went back to the living room to continue her interrupted reading session.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang had started working together, the latter back under the motorcycle. Blake gave her the necessary tools upon request. Yang sometimes gave very vague descriptions when she didn’t know what they were called,  and Blake fulfilled the request to the best of her ability . Blake  was a font of knowledge f or things t hat weren’t  remotely connected to school subjects, but mechanical tools wasn’t one she was well-versed in.

When  they had settled into a rhythm ,  Blake asked, “So, how’s it going so far?”

“Great! Coach is pretty experienced,” she answered, a hint of admiration in her voice when she mentioned Samus. Her tone grew less enthusiastic as she continued, “I’m disappointed we didn’t start with the good stuff, though.”

Blake expected something along those lines, but  she knew that Yang still took the basics seriously . “Knowing your tendencies, starting with the ‘good stuff’ could get dangerous.”

“Hey!” Yang protested. “I’m not _that_ bad.”

Blake  huffed . “You can’t deny you’d build t he fastest motorcycle alive if you could, Yang.” There was a good chance it would be to race against Samus one of these days too. Then again, that would eventually happen — fastest motorcycle on the market or no.

Yang laughed. “I’m that predictable, huh?”

“You’re more predictable than you think, honestly,” Blake replied casually, playing with one of the small wrenches.

Yang rolled out from under the motorcycle to get a good look at her teammate. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Blake could be ho nest and tell her about her body language being  relatively straightforward and therefore easy to read — just like her sister’s — but  it was more entertaining to leave her hanging. “Nothing in particular,” she answered, smirking.

Yang stared at her for a few seconds then rolled back to her initial position, mumbling something about Blake spending too much time with Zelda. The rest of Yang’s assignment was spent in relative silence, with the occasional banter. Blake noticed Yang, who had a rather short attention span  for some things , seemed entirely focused on her task. And she wasn’t trying to flirt endlessly with Blake, which was saying something. 

“All done!” Yang exclaimed suddenly while rolling out and getting up. 

Yang  wiped her hands and stared proudly at what she’d done, excited to tell Samus about it. Her grin was infectious and Blake found herself smiling with her. It was one of the many talents the Rose-Xiao Long siblings shared, and their team was grateful for it. 

They went inside the house to join Samus, Yang practically skipping with each step. Samus and Zelda were curled up against each other, Samus’ hair not completely dry, both reading about vastly differe nt subjects. They looked up together at Blake and Yang’s rather noisy arrival.

“I finished!” Yang declared cheerfully.

Samus raised one eyebrow, constantly baffled by Yang’s —and by proxy, Ruby’s—boundless reserve of energy. “I’ll be right there.” She squeezed Zelda’s hand before getting up and following Yang to the backyard. Blake w atched them go and wondered if she should follow.

“You can take a quick shower before Yang gets to hers,” Zelda offered kindly upon noticing Blake’s hesitation. Blake nodded and took her up on her offer. The idea of a shower was extremely appealing right now.

In the backyard, Samus inspected Yang’s work from all angles and nodded, satisfied. “Good work. You still need practice but it wasn’t bad for a first time.”

Yang pumped her fist in the air, barely restraining her mental cry of victory. “It was thanks to you being an excellent teacher, coach!” 

Samus narrowed her eyes, suspicious about the statement. It wasn’t rare for Yang to thank her for her tutelage, but it was usually in less elaborate words. 

Yang fluttered her eyelashes.  “So, can we move on to the good stuff next time?”

Samus rubbed the bridge of her nose. There it was. “ N o. And don’t think using your puppy eyes will make me budge.” 

“Aw well, at least I tried,” Yang said, not sounding that disappointed. At least she was moving towards her goal, even if it was more slowly than she’d like. 

By the time they got back inside, Blake had nearly finished shower ing and Yang took her place when she got out. The house was mostly silent during that time, each of them occupying themselves differently. Blake was surprised to see it was almost dinnertime , which meant it had been a solid four hours since her arrival, with maybe two of them spent on that motorcycle. 

Yang plopped down next to her after her shower, the events of the day having caught up with her body under the relaxing stream of hot water. There was a towel secured around her head so that she wouldn’t make the co u ch wet because of her impressive mane  of hair .

She closed her eyes and listened to the  sound of pages turning. Blake  had started reading one of the books she’ d bought today and Zelda  was still focused on her rather large book. Samus had stopped reading in favor of playing her red 3DS, the clicks of the buttons adding to the ambient noise. Even if it was the XL version, it was comical to see such a giant play on a tiny handheld. 

Yang could definitely fall asleep like this, but she didn’t want to impose any further on the couple, despite what they’d say. She was sure Blake felt the same way, and  Yang  was  p lanning on driving her back home. Th ose bags  looked fairly heavy, and even if she knew Blake could handle it, it wouldn’t hurt to shorten her trip. 

Yang was also getting hungry and  it didn’t seem like dinner was going to be served anytime soon. Samus and Zelda were sometimes late eaters, going at their own  mysterious  pace.  When Blake closed her book , Yang took that as her cue to get up. Blake followed suit and started putting away her things in her bag. 

Knowing  what that meant, Zelda and Samus stopped what they were doing in order to bid them goodbye properly. They would have invited  Blake and Yang to dinner but they knew the two teenagers might have other plans. Besides, a quiet evening with just the two of them was never a bad thing. 

“Hey, Blakey! Want me to drive you home?” Yang asked after Blake had closed her bag, taking that time to work up her nerve. 

“Sure. But do you even have a spare helmet?” 

Yang cursed internally. She hadn’t thought of that, even though it was an obvious request. Blake smirked at her oversight.

“I have one,” Samus said, making Yang’s eyes shine with hope. 

They all walked to the backyard, Yang taking Bumblebee to the driveway in the front. There was still daylight, but the sun was more forgiving than in the  early  afternoon.

Samus went farther into the garage to pick up a simple black biker helmet and gave it to Blake.  Blake was relieved  Samus hadn’t handed her  Zelda’s helmet.  Samus had customized it along with her own helmet, so they made quite the sight on the days they arrived on Samus’ motorcycle.

“Thanks, coach!” Yang exclaimed.

Yang seemed ready to jump into Samus’ arms  to thank her .  Samus was incidentally the only person Yang couldn’t exactly bear hug or carry while hugging, due to her superior height and muscle mass, much to  Yang’s chagrin.  Yang settled for a short hug  and  Samus answered with a nod and smile. 

She was able to bear hug Zelda, though, and as such her hug was significantly heartier. Blake bade them farewell in a more reserved fashion, without physical contact, but it was no less affectionate. 

Samus wrapped an arm around Zelda’s shoulder  and Zelda wrapped her own around Samus’ waist. T hey waved at the two teenagers until they were out of sight.  T hey didn’t head back inside immediately and simply enjoyed the light breeze under the low sun.

“I wonder when they’ll stop tiptoeing around each other and start dating,” Samus commented in the wake of their departure. 

Zelda hummed. “It reminds me of someone.”

Samus scoffed and nudged Zelda lightly. “Please, like you were any better, princess.” Zelda chuckled and nuzzled Samus’ neck before  Samus added, “Bet you twenty bucks Blake asks Yang out first.”

“I am guessing Yang asking Blake to dinner tonight doesn’t count?”

“Nope, it doesn’t.”

“In that case, I hardly think betting for the same person will be productive,” Zelda remarked, laughing under her breath.

“So much for my easy money,” Samus deadpanned, making Zelda laugh harder.

“Come on, you big dork, we should get some nourishment.”

Samus  hummed and kissed the top of Zelda’s head as  they walked back inside.

* * *

In another part of the city, Yang was trying to work up the nerve to invite Blake out to some fast food dinner, since it was the only thing  with in a high schooler’s budget, but Blake’s arms wound tightly around her waist  were  making it harder to think than usual. 

Of course,  Yang had invited  Blake before, but it had been mostly invitations for the whole team, which made the whole process easier. She didn’t have much more time to gather up her courage, since they were approaching the McDonald’s near her route faster than she’d have liked. 

She tightened her grip on the handle of the motorcycle and willed herself to speak at a red light. After all, eating with someone at a fast food chain was always better than  being alone , even if she happened to get nervous around that person from time to time. 

“Hey, wanna come eat with me at the local McDonald’s? I’m famished.”

“Sure,” Blake replied easily. She didn’t particularly feel like cooking herself some dinner, and she did enjoy Yang’s company. 

Yang  cheered mentally, grinning. “Great!”

They didn’t say much until they reached their destination, their ride not being exactly suitable for conversations. Now that Blake had accepted to go with her, Yang’s nervousness died down, replaced with a certain giddiness. She was always glad to be able to spend a bit more time with her dear friend—and crush.

She secured her motorcycle with a lock, not wanting her baby to get taken away after all the work she had put into it. They entered the building and seeing the  pictures on the menu made Yang’s hunger return with a vengeance . There was nothing better than a meal after a hard day’s work, however unhealthy it might be. 

They ordered their food after a short waiting line and Yang looked at Blake, asking her silently where she wanted to sit.  Yang was the one who had invited Blake  after all, so it stood to reason Blake should choose. 

Blake was familiar with Yang’s  ways when it came to this, so she didn’t even need to be prompted. “Let’s sit by the window, that way you can keep an eye on Bumblebee.”

Yang  grinned, grateful for Blake’s thoughtfulness. “You’re the best!”

Blake smirked at her, her eyes narrowing  just a bit . “I know,” she said simply before walking to the table she had spotted.

Yang took a moment to follow, momentarily stunned by the way Blake had looked just then. Yang all but skipped to their table, sitting down with a goofy grin. She didn’t waste any time digging heartily into her rather large burger.

Blake was less messy about it all, but she greatly welcomed the meal. There was a comfortable silence, the both of them too busy eating to talk. 

When Yang finished her meal, she exhaled loudly and contentedly. She stretched all four of her limbs by leaning back on her seat and sta red  at the ceiling. Blake wiped her mouth with her napkin and put both her elbows on the table,  admiring the view . 

Yang retracted her limbs and sat up on the chair,  leaning over the table . She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and held her forearm with her other one. The portrait was completed when she gave a long and forlorn sigh. 

Blake  frowned, suddenly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Yang sighed again and started playing with a stray lock of her hair absentmindedly. “Wonder when they’ll stop fooling around and get married already.”

Blake chuckled,  both in relief and surprise .  She wasn’t too surprised by the statement itself, considering how important their mentors and their relationship were to her and to all of the team,  but the timing had been entirely unexpected . 

“Marriage isn’t for everyone, you know,” Blake said. 

“Call me a hopeless romantic, then,” Yang answered, her usual grin back in place. 

“Like we didn’t know that already.”

Yang laughed. “Touché!”

“That’s not how you pronounce it.”

Yang was torn between laughing again and staring at Blake in disbelief. “Well  _excuse_ me, Miss Blake Fancy-French-Pants Belladonna .”

Blake  rolled her eyes with a small smile  and picked up one of her remaining fries. It was then that she saw Yang’s expression shift to one of excitement, her eyes glowing brightly. It was the particular kind of expression that indicated Yang had an idea, and Blake wasn’t sure she liked where it was headed, considering their earlier conversation. 

She hoped she could dissuade her from whatever she had in mind before she tried to rope the team into it—especially Nora, who just went along with anything she deemed awesome. And that usually coincided with any of Yang’s ideas.

“Hey, we should totally try to hint it at them!”

“Yang. No.” Blake didn’t even want to imagine how Yang and Nora would ‘hint’ it at them, her two teammates being as subtle as a sledgehammer. 

“Aw, come on! Just to get the ball rolling?”

“Do you _want_ us to do suicide runs?”

Yang stopped to think about it and realized the wisdom of her friend’s words. “Good point,” she said quietly. Then, with more gusto, she continued, “Well, what am I supposed to work towards  _now_ ?”

Blake hummed as she thought about it.  Her lips slowly curled up in a mischievous smile. Yang stared at her, taken in by how attractive Blake looked when she was scheming even as she waited with baited breath for Blake’s obviously great idea.

Blake looked d irectly into Yang’ s eyes. “How about getting Weiss to eat fast food?”

Yang  looked back at her with a Cheshire grin. “We haven’t tried that in  _so_ long…”

And then they launched into the logistics of it, both agreeing that they should use Weiss’ apparent soft spot for Ruby to get the plan into action. When they had the details mostly ironed out, the conversation died and they knew it was time to get home.

“Alright, let’s get your pretty head home!” Yang declared with a wink.

“Hope it’s going to be attached to the rest of my body,” Blake murmured while Yang chuckled. 

Once they got on Yang’s motorcycle, the rest of the trip was relatively short. They had to say goodbye earlier than they both would have liked, but they also needed rest. Besides, Yang  couldn’t wait to tell Ruby about her day . 

Blake removed her helmet and held it, unsure what she should do with it. Yang held out her hand with a smile and Blake gave her the helmet, trusting her to return it to Samus eventually. Yang secured it on the back of Bumblebee before turning back towards Blake and hugging her. Blake smiled and returned the hug,  burying her nose against Yang’s shoulder .

The hug lasted longer than what was considered friendly, but if any of them noticed, they didn’t say anything. They pulled away from each other, and for a moment their faces were tantalizingly close. Blake wanted to kiss her, to melt against her and she could see the same desire reflected in Yang’s eyes, but she wasn’t ready and she wasn’t sure Yang was either.

They stepped back from each other in mutual understanding, their hearts beating too loudly in their ears, a dance they had become familiar with in the last couple of months.

Yang gave Blake a smile that was all sunshine,  as if nothing had just occurred between them . “Thanks for today, I had lots of fun!”

“Me too,” Blake answered softly. “And thanks for inviting me to dinner.”

“Anytime, beautiful,” she said with a wink.

Blake rolled her eyes at that, still with a hint of a smile. “See you, dork.” Without further ado, she walked to her apartment complex,  not daring to look back .

Yang  waited until Blake closed the door behind her before straddling her motorcycle and revving it up. Destination: home sweet home. The ride home was a blur,  her mind going over the earlier moment constantly.

Her nerves were frayed and she couldn’t wait to give Ruby a big hug, which is exactly what she did when she got  there. Ruby’s surprised squeak was muffled by Yang’s frame . Despite that, Ruby still grinned when Yang broke off the hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Yang.”

Yang  was still drunk off her proximity with Blake and she took her sister in her arms again, lifting her from the ground. “My lil sis is so cute!”

“Yaaaaaang,” Ruby whined, flailing about in hopes of dislodging herself from her sister’s strong embrace.

Yang laughed and set her back on the ground. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just really happy.”

Ruby looked up at Yang and smiled  knowingly . “I noticed.”

Ruby took the initiative this time around and wrapped her arms tightly around Yang. Yang  returned it in kind, sighing contentedly .  She had gotten six hugs from four separate people today, including  _three_ from her sister . This was her lucky day.

Yang yawned a bit after they separated and  went on to start her bedtime routine . After she had done everything, she plopped down on her bed in her pajamas and watched Ruby examine their broken clock. Her little sister ha d always had a keen interest for machinery .

It was then that Yang suddenly remembered a workbench in Samus’ garage with tools to deal with smaller stuff than cars and motorcycles. Yang propped herself up on her elbows. She had never really paid attention to it during all the times she had visited them for all these years, since they rarely ever went to the garage but today had been markedly different.

“You know, you should talk to coach about that interest of yours. She’s pretty good at that, even with small pieces,” Yang told her sister. It was something Yang never would have guessed considering how huge their coach was.

“Really?!” Ruby exclaimed, eyes shining brightly. It was short-lived, however, and she stared at the ground dejectedly. “I don’t want to bother her, though.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rubes! She spent the whole day helping me get the basics of repairing rides, so I’m sure she won’t mind!” Yang watched as hope returned to Ruby’s eyes, and they beamed at each. “Tell you what, I can ride you there this week. I need to return something anyway.”

“That’d be great! Thanks!” Ruby was practically bouncing around in excitement, even though it was nearly her bedtime.

Yang chuckled and lay back down on her mattress, looking at the ceiling. “You’re welcome, kiddo. I’d ruffle your hair right now, but I don’t think  I can get up anymore.” There were shuffling sounds and Yang angled her head so that she could see what was happening.

Ruby had opted to come to her instead and sat next to Yang’s bed, her head just at the right level for Yang’s hand to reach without lifting too much. Yang grinned and ruffled Ruby’s hair gently, causing the latter to close her eyes in  joy . Yang herself couldn’t have been happier right now.

Actually, there was something that could make this day even better. “Sleep with me today?” she asked, looking at Ruby expectantly. 

Ruby took a second to process what Yang was asking and beamed. “Okay! Let me get into my pajamas!” By the time she had finished that sentence she was already in their shared bathroom with her pajamas on her arms. 

Yang couldn’t keep the goofy grin  off her face as she waited. It had been a long time since they had slept cuddled up together — at least two months — and it was downright criminal if you asked  Yang . 

Ruby could rival Blake in the art of changing clothes absurdly fast, and she was in Yang’s arms in less than a minute. She hadn’t forgotten to turn off the light and Yang pulled the blanket over them before encircling Ruby’s body with her arms. 

Ruby snuggled up in the embrace. She always loved sleeping while cuddling her sister  because it reminded her of the time they nearly always slept together when they were kids.

“I love you,” Ruby mumbled sleepily.

Yang squeezed Ruby lightly, nuzzling her hair. “I love you too,  Rubes ,” she replied, equally sleepily. It didn’t take long for them to drift off into slumber after that.

* * *

After Blake and Yang had left, Samus and Zelda had prepared a simple dinner for the both of them and watched the news, curled up on the couch. 

When their meal was over, Samus had volunteered to clean the dishes and came back a few minutes later. Zelda had left the television on at a lowered volume for some ambient noise while she continued reading, and Samus had wrapped her arms around her.

Samus hadn’t moved much since she returned, but then again Samus could stay completely still for hours on end. Her cheek was resting on Zelda’s head, so  she was probably watching whatever was on the television .  Zelda was proven wrong when Samus shifted to rest the side of her head on the couch’s back pillows, practically nuzzling Zelda’s hair.

The arm that wasn’t already wrapped around Zelda’s shoulders went around her waist, confirming Zelda’s new guess that Samus was, in fact, just incredibly sleepy. She now knew why Samus’ breathing had been extremely regular the past few minutes. 

“You should go to bed, love,” Zelda declared casually, flipping a page in the process. There was a noncommittal noise from Samus, and no movement at all. Samus’ position was too comfortable for her to want to move, even if she did know she’d be better off in their bed. 

Then again, if going to bed meant not cuddling Zelda, she’d take the couch anytime. “Not if y’don’t come with me,” she managed to say, her speech slurred slightly.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. Sleepy Samus was truly a sight to behold. “Very well.” She closed her book and pressed the power button on the television remote sitting next to her. 

“Jus’ gimme a minute,” Samus said, after a short time of latency. Zelda put the book back on the coffee table and shifted so that she could face Samus, who opened her eyes to see Zelda gazing at her in amusement.

Despite how difficult it was to keep her eyes open, Samus couldn’t bring herself to tear them away from Zelda. That did n’t  escape Zelda’s attention, who raised an eyebrow before asking, “What is it?”

“You’re beautiful,” Samus breathed out in answer. Zelda turned her head towards the back of the couch, laughing against her arm. Samus sometimes blurted out things like this when she was either tired or sleepy, and it could clash with her usual day-to-day composure, much to Zelda’s delight. She was glad she got to see that side of Samus on a regular basis.

She leaned in until she was level with Samus, bringing a hand to her cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered, laughter still ringing in her voice. Samus grinned in answer and Zelda kissed her on the lips softly, eliciting a noise of approval from  Samus .

Zelda leaned back enough so she could see Samus’ face completely. Samus had stopped trying to fight against her drooping eyelids and was laying still. “Will I have to carry you there?” Zelda asked when she saw Samus was not going to move anytime soon.

“Depends.” Samus smirked before she continued, “ _Can_ you?”

Zelda scoffed. “Do not underestimate me.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Samus said teasingly but still made an effort to sit up properly on the couch. Zelda rolled her eyes and tucked her book under her arm while Samus rubbed her eyes slowly. 

Zelda brought Samus’ left arm around her shoulders, and wrapped her own right arm around Samus’ waist as they stood up. “Let us get you to bed, you big bear.”

Samus chuckled and kissed the crown of Zelda’s head. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom and both went to the bathroom for their bedtime routine. Samus only had the energy to brush her teeth quickly, in tandem with Zelda who hadn’t put on makeup that day and thus didn’t need to take care of removing it. 

“Night, princess,” Samus said with a yawn, after she had finished brushing her teeth. She kissed Zelda’s forehead and held on to her for a short while.

“Good night, love,” Zelda answered, giving Samus a chaste kiss on the lips.

Samus gave Zelda her famous lopsided smile and then left the bathroom to head to their bed, removing her clothes in the process. Zelda watched as she removed her earrings, smiling slightly. Samus didn’t even bother to put on her pajamas, directly going under the thin covers after she had piled up her clothes and undid her ponytail. 

Zelda’s smile grew and she put away her earrings inside her jewelry drawer, stroking her thumb briefly across the velvety fabric of a tiny box hidden away in the depths of it. After closing the drawer, she set off to choose what nightgown she’d be wearing. She selected one with a light fabric, perfect for their current hot temperatures.

After she had changed and put her hair down, she went  to turn  off the lights inside the house, only leaving her bedside lamp as a light source. She slid under the duvet on her side of the bed, propped herself up against the headboard with pillows, and picked up her book once again. She didn’t feel particularly tired yet, so she’d read until she felt the need to sleep.

Samus rolled towards her when she felt the bed shift under Zelda’s weight and wrapped an arm around her, one of her legs tangling with Zelda’s own. Zelda smiled warmly and ran a hand down Samus’ hair, caressing her naked back lightly in the process.

Zelda  watched as Samus shivered slightly and snuggled up against her even more and her eyes softened. Zelda had to remind herself to focus on her book if she ever wanted to advance in it, since Samus’ cuteness was proving to be extremely distracting. 

She managed to get back to it, stroking Samus’ arm absentmindedly. After a few moments, she realized the combination of reading in bed and Samus’ soft breaths against her side  had  made her sleepy earlier than she had expected. 

She didn’t try to resist and bookmarked her page, placed her reading glasses  inside the case  on her night table and turned off the light. She set her pillows down on the bed, trying not to wake Samus in the process. She kissed Samus’ head one last time and lay down, lowering herself until she was nestled against Samus’ bigger frame.

Her mind drifted briefly to the  hidden  box in her drawer but she pushed the thought back, deciding not to worry about it now. There would be time for that later, just like there had been for the past few days. For now, she’d just enjoy sleeping with her beloved. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Samus plopped down on the couch, leaning her head back on top of the back pillows. She sighed and brought her arm in front of her eyes to block the light. Today had been another eventful day.

Zelda didn’t miss the opportunity to cuddle her, one cheek against Samus’ shoulder and one arm across her  middle . She rubbed circles  against Samus’ side to help her relax more.

Samus sighed again. “These kids will be the death of me,” she murmured. Ruby and Yang had come by today and she had  had  to supervise the both of them under the heat. Thankfully, her workbench was close to where they worked with Yang.

Yang had come under the pretext of giving back the spare helmet, and Samus had stared at her before pointing out the fact that she’d need it to drive Ruby back too. Yang had sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, saying she hadn’t thought of that and they  had ended up staying longer than they planned to. 

Zelda giggled. “How so?” 

“They’re so… energetic. Especially around me.” At least Blake buffered Yang’s energy a bit, but the two sisters together just amped each other up.

“They just love you very much,” Zelda said, amused, causing Samus to hum in acknowledgment. Zelda’s voice took a warmer quality when she added, “As do I.” She kissed Samus’ jaw to punctuate her statement and watched the color rise on it with delight.

Samus grunted in embarrassment and re-positioned her arm in hopes of hidin g her face completely. Zelda smirked and trailed slow and soft kisses up Samus’ neck, a hand resting on her torso, just above the heart. 

Samus soon regained her composure. “And now I have to deal with  _you_ ,” she mumbled.

“Indeed,” Zelda replied, not even fazed. “As I have heard some teenagers say, I will be here all week.”

Samus grinned widely and had to fight off the urge to laugh. “Hopefully longer than that.”

Zelda chuckled. “You do not have to worry about that.”

“I know.”

_Until death do us part_

**Author's Note:**

> We'll pretend that two school faculty members' salary is enough to get a quaint house somewhere. Modern AU where capitalism is more subdued and salaries are more generous. 
> 
> It's not pictured here but Samus/Zelda was also like the longest fucking slow burn and mutual pining so they're well-versed in the art.


End file.
